Turn To Dark
by Zaito Evitt
Summary: Atsushi gets into an argument with En and isolates himself from the rest of the club. The student council takes notice and decide to turn him into one of their monsters. However, by some twist of fate, his personality changes and he becomes the fourth member of the Conquest Club. Will the Earth Defense Club be able to save him, or is the earth doomed to lose a defender?
1. First Twist

"Hey, En, watch out!" A yell sounded through Binan High School's hallway. "En!"  
Oi, oi, calm down. It's no big deal." Another voice spoke, belonging to a young man names En Yufuin. The casual male was carrying several papers and writing utensils.  
"These are important documents that the student council asked us to fill out so we can have our club officially established! They are very much a big deal! Hey, watch out!" The slightly irritated voice owned by a second boy named Atsushi Kinugawa yelled out. The usually happy male was carrying twice as many papers as the other.

"I get that you're stressed about finals, but there's no reason to freak out." En calmly stated, pushing open the door to the Earth Defense Club's room. "Jeez, what's that smell?"

"Wombat needs a bath!" A young blond exclaimed happily. "We should all go to the bathhouse today." Atsushi looked around the room. A pink wombat-like creature was struggling as the blond hugged him tightly. A boy with pale green hair was typing away on a laptop. Another one of the club members was happily chatting on the phone.

"Another typical day…" The stressed Atsushi stated. "Hey, En, watch out!"  
"Wha—!" En yelled as he tripped on their teacher, Mr. Tawarayama, who was laying on the floor. Papers flew everywhere, many flying out the window.

"Why is that window open?! It's raining!" Atsushi screamed, finally snapping. He growled loudly in frustration, then stormed out of the room. As he stomped down the hall, he ran into none other than a stern looking, silver haired boy.  
"Ah, sorry, Kusatsu." Atsushi continued walking off. Unknown to Atsushi, a smirk was forming on Kusatsu's face.

Soon Atsushi was outside, a bag slung over his shoulder as he was making his way home. A sudden prick in the back of his neck made him stumble as his eyes widened. The usually brown irises turned a deep crimson red, and he stood up straight with a calm look on his face. His clothing glowed and changed into a black uniform matching the ones the three boys were wearing.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events." A boy stated, brushing long pink hair out of his eyes. "We may have a new ally, Lord Zundar." Three boys in matching black outfits stood on top of the roof. One with long pink hair, one with medium length brown hair, and a third with pure silver hair. Kusatsu and his allies stared down, a smirk growing on his face. Kusatsu held a green hedgehog, who was the one he was referring to as 'Lord Zundar'.

"Why don't we go meet him, then? See what's changed?" The brown haired boy stated before Kutatsu jumped down off the roof. He landed slowly and gracefully on the ground, and the other two followed him. Slowly stepping closer to Atsushi, he saw that an emerald green ring was on Atsushi's finger.

"Ibushi." Kutatsu stated, turning to the brown haired boy. "Akoya." He stated, turning to another. "Meet Atsushi, who I believe is our new ally."

This is VERY short because I'm trying to get this down quickly. Sorry! ono Hopefully you enjoyed what I do have down, and I plan to write more soon. This is a fanfic that I'm actually enjoying writing, so perhaps I'll be able to update regularly! Until then, please review! They motivate me quite a bit, and I love reading them!

-Zaito


	2. Second Evil

"Hey, Atsushi, what's the answer to number three?" A whisper could be heard in the back of the room. A young boy was leaning over to peek at Atsushi's paper. Atsushi quickly noticed, and sent a piercing glare with his newly red eyes. The intimidated student slid back into his seat, leaving Atsushi to quietly focus on his test. Finals were finally here, and unlike others, Atsushi was focused more on his current single goal—using his newfound powers to help conquer the world at the commands of Lord Zundar.

"No talking back there! One more word and I'll fail you both!" The teacher at the front of the room shouted out. The boy opened his mouth to talk back, but Atsushi stood up with his test and placed it on the teacher's desk. Without a single word he sat down and pulled out a book.  
"What the hell happened to you, Atsushi? You used to be so nice, and now you're so cold!" The boy once again whispered.

"That's it! You've failed, Akihiko!" The teacher, fed up with the talking, yelled out.

"Hey, that's no—" The boy, evidently named Akihiko, was interrupted by the bell ringing. Atsushi quickly shuffled out but was stopped by a young blond.

"Hey, Atsushi! Why did you leave club yesterday? And are you gonna be there today?" The boy excitedly yelled, looking up at the red-eyed boy. "Hey, what happened to your eyes?"

"I'm really stressed out by finals… Sorry, Yumoto. I'm going to go hang out on the roof alone today." With that, Atsushi quickly walked off.

'Interesting…' He thought as he passed a boy sitting alone in the lunch room. 'Very, very interesting.'

"A target…?" Kinshiro smirked slightly, looking at his ring.

"Yes. We should transform and take advantage of this before lunch ends." Atsushi confirmed dully, nodding.

"Then, shall we transform?" Akoya suggested, a smile growing on his face. The quartet put their rings together, and their clothes formed into black, military-style jackets and black pants tucked into matching black boots. Pure white gloves appeared on their hands. Atsushi looked at the other three, seeing that Kinshiro had a red cape cloaked around his back.

"Well, shall we? I believe our target was getting up and going to the exit that leads to the roof. Why don't we head that way? I believe everyone's still in there, so we can take another route to the roof." Atsushi pushed up his glasses, a large smirk creeping onto his face. Akoya and Ibushi looked at Kinshiro, who nodded and started to walk down the hall. Atsushi and the others walked closely behind, silently glaring at anyone that even glanced at them.

After a few minutes, the group arrived at the roof, stopping once they spotted a student sitting there, reading alone. He looked up at the four wearing a confused expression, but within moments a pin pricked into his neck and he glowed white. Standing where he once was as very angry looking bottle of nail polish.

"Now those battle lovers will come in and try to defeat our creation. Let's hope that they are defeated this time." Kinshiro looked down at the field where the monster was splashing clear liquid onto the students passing by, and one by one they disappeared and turned invisible.

"If no one notices me, no one can see you!" It screamed out.

"Where's Atsushi? We need to transform!" A pink haired student yelled out in classroom occupied by three others. They were none other than the Earth Defense Club, made up of the green haired Io, the light blond Yumoto, the pink haired Zaou, and the dirty blond haired En. "Can we transform without him? We have no time!"

"We should at least try." En spoke, standing up.

"Yeah! Atsushi might be in the bathroom or something." Yumoto said excitedly. He kissed his bracelet, and started their transformations. The rest did the same, and they all became their princely counterparts. Yumoto opened a window and jumped out. En shrugged and followed, and Io and Zaou did the same. 

Atsushi watched, scowling, as the Battle Lovers summoned their wands and were easily defeating their monster. The invisibility backfired, making the monster unable to see the Battle Lovers. Yumoto finally summoned all of their wands, forming them into a giant staff.

"Love Shower!" Yumoto yelled out just before pink hearts rained from the sky. The nail polish monster changed back into a very happy looking student with a puff of pink smoke.

"Another student turned into a monster… How does this happen…?" En asked.

"Hey, who's that up there…?" Zaou squinted, looking up at the four on the roof. "They're too far to see, but I think they're wearing weird uniforms…" Zaou pointed at them, glancing at Io.  
"I don't see anyone, Zaou." Io stated, looking up.  
"What? They're right there." Zaou looked back, seeing that the four were gone.

"I can't believe that they can still transform and use the Love Shower attack, even when the team isn't complete!" Atsushi yelled out. "Don't they usually have a fifth member with them? I've seen them around campus before."

"Yes, you're right." Kinshiro finally spoke after a moment of silence.

Atsushi froze for a moment.

'I have the power to reveal their identities right now. We could easily defeat them here and now if we wanted.' Atsushi thought, but quickly shook his head. He didn't have it in him to hurt his friends. He just couldn't do it.

A chapter that's two pages long in Microsoft Word. That's a first for me. I have an extremely short attention span, so it's hard for me to focus on writing for too long. I actually really enjoy writing this, so I managed to write for about two hours. Anyway, until next time! Please review, as it motivates me a lot. Thank you!

-Zaito

P.S. At the beginning, I accidentally typed "Atsushit." That's who his is now to me. Atsushit.


	3. Third Attack

"What's that?" The soft noise of footsteps running up stairs was heard by Atsushi, causing him to turn toward the door. "We should go."

"They won't be able to identify us by our faces or voices. They're disguised." Kinshiro quietly explained as he too turned towards the door. It suddenly burst open, revealing none other than Battle Lover Scarlet.

"What's with those weird uniforms? Are you the bad guys?" A scrambled voice spoke. Although the Earth Conquest Club couldn't see, the blond's eyes widened. "Atsushi…? What are you doing here? What's with those uniforms?" Atsushi's face twisted into an expression of shock and horror before he suddenly charged at Battle Lover Scarlet. He raised his arm and within moments his fist connected with Scarlet's face. He fell to the floor, leaving the panting Atsushi standing over him.

"How the hell can he see my face?! Damnit!"  
"Atsushi, hey!" Scarlet's words infuriated Atushi, causing him to send a swift kick to the face. The blond laid there, having been knocked unconscious.

"Atsushi, calm down." Kinshiro placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking calmly. "We need to find a way to give you an alibi."

"Yumoto, there's no way that Atsushi would beat you up." A tired En yawned, the owner looking up at Yumoto from his seat.

"I swear it was him! He was the only one without a blurred face, and he had red eyes, and he beat me up!" The young boy yelled, obviously stressed.

"That doesn't seem like something Atsushi would do. Even if he's stressed by our finals, he wouldn't do that." Zaou spoke, putting his phone down.

"I'm sure it was him!"

"Why don't we go look for him, then?" Io asked, closing his laptop.

"Fine…" Yumoto pouted, then walked out of the room.

"Here's the documents to replace the destroyed one, Kinugawa." Akoya said with a smile, handing a stack of papers and a pen to Atsushi.

"Thank you." Atsushi walked out and turned down the hall that led to the Earth Defense Club's room. The moment he was about to step in, something collided with him, sending papers.  
"Ah! Not again!" He yelled, looking at what just ran into him. "You okay, Yumoto? Hey, what happened to your face?"

"You beat me up, remember?!" Yumoto screamed, drawing the rest of the club out.  
"What on earth are you talking about…?"

"Just a little a while ago!" Yumoto stood up and pointed at Atsushi. "Wait, weren't your eyes red earlier…?"

"Yumoto, I have no idea what you're talking about." Atsushi feigned innocence, picking up the last of the papers that had fallen. His eyes had turned from their previous crimson back to his normal brown as he transformed back to his normal form. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? You do fall asleep in class a lot."

"Then where were you when we were fighting the nail polish monster earlier?" The blond dramatically pointed at Atsushi, a scowl on his face. Atsushi picked a few filled out forms off the piled, holding them up.

"I was working on these with the student council. Remember how the pages flew out the window? These are replacements, and they offered to help me." A pink fuzzy object finally skittered out of the room, looking at the arguing students.

"I've never heard of a battle lover turning against and becoming an enemy. I don't think it's possi—whoa!" The creature was cut off as Yumoto picked him up.

"Does that mean it was a doppelgänger, Wombat?"

"It's possible that he's a monster made to create confic—" Wombat was once again cut off as Yumoto squeezed him.

"Cuddling you always makes me feel better, Wombat!" Yumoto smiled, hugging the pink alien close to his chest.

"Can we please focus on this paperwork? I'd like to stop in at the bathhouse before it gets dark, and we don't have much time…" Atsushi sheepishly said, walking into the club room.

"That went faster than expected." Zaou sighed, slowly sinking into the bathwater.

"But the student council was already gone by the time we went to turn it in…"  
"We can turn it in tomorrow. For now, we should all relax. Finals are finally over, and we all deserve a bit of peace." Io murmured.

"Hey, Atushi?" Zaou asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah?" Atsushi responded, turned to look at the pink haired male.

"Where's your bracelet?"

Another chapter, whoo! I'm extremely lazy and slowly becoming more and more busy. Lil Atsushit is in trouble now, isn't he? Ohoho… Truth be told, I don't know what's happening next either. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Fourth Suspicion

"Where's your bracelet?" Zaou asked, his eyes narrowing.

"My… Bracelet? It's right here, where it always… Is…" Atsushi's eyes widened as he stared at his wrist.

'Shit! Shit! Where the hell is it?! Did it disappear when I first transformed?!' He thought, internally panicking. However, he kept a calm look on the outside.

"You did beat up Yumoto, didn't you, Atsushi?" Zaou glared at Atsushi.

"W-what? You've gotta be kidding me! It must've fallen off earlier. I'll ask the student council if they've seen it tomorrow. They might have it." Atsushi sighed, glancing at Zaou. The pink haired boy continued to glare, causing Atsushi to shift uncomfortably. "Anyway, we should get out and get home before we get all pruney."  
"Yeah!" Yumoto agreed, standing up. "I have a lot of homework."

"But you're not going to do any of it, are you?" En finally spoke, glancing at the young blond

"Eheheh…" Yumoto giggled guiltily. Atsushi quickly followed, stepping out of the bath. He wrapped a towel around himself and started to quickly dry off. He got dressed and quickly shuffled out of the bathhouse, stopping and sending a piercing glare towards the four friends before he started to run back home.

"Kinshiro. I need your help." Atsushi whispered, bursting into the student council room. "I lost a very… Special bracelet. I need it back before the Earth Defense Club starts suspecting me. They all have the same bracelet in different colours. Mine's silver with a green heart."

"Why would they become suspicious of you not having a bracelet?" Kinshiro responded, crossing his arms.

"It's a symbol of club membership." Atsushi quickly lied. "They won't really be… _Suspicious,_ but they'll be upset that mine is gone. Yumoto already suspects that I'm ready to betray the club because I'm missing my bracelet. Zaou too. They might think I'm one of the 'bad guys' already because my face isn't censored. Who knows who saw…" Atsushi looked around, hugging himself nervously.

"Why don't we make a new one? It can't be that hard." Akoya chimed in. He too was crossing his arms, but he wore a gentler expression than Kinshiro.

"I found it…" Atsushi held up a broken bracelet, frowning. "It was in the Student Council's room. Akoya stepped on it, though… I don't know if I'll be able to transform. I'll take it to a jewel store and see if they can fix it for me."

"The magic is in the jewel on your bracelet, so you should still be able to transform." Wombat quickly explained as he scurried away from Yumoto's grasp. Atsushi swallowed nervously, holding back his urge to glare at the pink alien.

"I'm going to… Go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." With that, Atsushi quickly shuffled out of the room. 

"He's going… To the student council room…?" Zaou whispered to the green haired boy standing next to him. "Tailing him was a good idea… He IS up to something." Zaou gasped and hid behind the wall as Atsushi turned around.

"We should get back before he notices us. Maybe he really is evil, like Yumoto said…" Io responded quietly as he started to lead the second boy back to the Earth Defense Club's room.

"They're onto me. They're definitely onto me." Atsushi mumbled, looking around in a very paranoid fashion. "They're gonna find out who I am, and they're gonna find the Battle Lovers, and they're gonna tell them, and it'll all be over." He started to shake nervously, continuing to look around.

"If we can't find out who the Battle Lovers are, I'm sure they can't either." Akoya spoke after a moment. Kinshiro stood there quietly, an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, but… What if they do manage?" Atsushi yelled, finally looking up at Akoya.

"Then we take down the Battle Lovers before they get to us." Kinshiro finally spoke.

"He went into the Student Council's room? Why would he do that?" The dirty blond haired boy said to Zaou, raising an eyebrow. "What business would he have with them? He has been acting odd, though…"

"That's what we don't know." Zaou replied as he sat down in a chair next to En. "He almost caught us, so we had to go."

"We should go again!" Yumoto stood up and yelled. "Then we can figure out what he's up to!"

"Alright, but I have a date later, so we have to be quick." Zaou sighed, standing up as well. The other two did the same after a moment of hesitation.

"Here we are!" Yumoto whispered, getting as close to the doorway as he could. He suddenly froze once he heard Atsushi speak.

"Take down the Battle Lovers? How? All of our plots have failed so far!" Atsushi exclaimed, a bang coming from the room.

"We will take them down soon. We just have to wait for the right opportunity." Kinshiro's voice spoke from inside the room.

"Should we transform now and try again?" Atsushi stated, his voice finally sounding calmer.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Akoya's voice finally said in a smooth, calm tone.

"We should get out of here." Yumoto whispered, a shocked look on his face. "Before they catch us." The rest nodded and they quietly made their way down the hall. Once in the club room, it happened. Their bracelets went off.

~This was pretty hard to do due to some pretty bad writers block. However, I managed to get it done, and hopefully it's good. I like leaving cliffhangers, but I don't think this one is that… Suspenseful. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you don't mind! They motivate me a lot ouo Thanks!


	5. Fifth Defeat

"Shall we transform, then?" Atsushi stated, glancing at the other three members of the conquest club.

"We might as well. We have to take down the Battle Lovers as soon as possible." Akoya smiled, slipping on his ring. The four transformed and started to make their way out before Atsushi suddenly stopped.

"Wait. I have some important information." Atsushi stated, a dark look on his face. "I… I know who the Battle Lovers are." 

"What do we do if Atsushi reveals our identities? He's one of the bad guys now!" Zaou exclaimed nervously. "We'll be killed in our sleep! And who knows, maybe Atsushi will be the one doing it!"

"He wouldn't do that." En replied, his voice too sounding nervous.

"He's not Atsushi anymore, En. He's… Infected with something. The student council did something to him and he's different. We have to defeat them, one way or another." Io shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking at the two as they talked.

"I don't want to have to hurt Atsushi!" Yumoto finally yelled, running in between the two.

"We have to. It's unavoidable." Zaou said darkly, looking down.

"You know who the Battle Lovers are? How?" Akoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… Used to be one of them. I was Battle Lover Epinard." As Atsushi spoke, Kinshiro's eyes narrowed.

"So who are they, then? Don't tell me… It's the Earth Defense Club?" The silver haired boy asked, almost glaring at Atsushi.

"Yes. I should've told you earlier, but I was too afraid. I honestly… Don't know why I was, but I'm not afraid now. We should transform and defeat them before they do the same." Atushi mumbled, glancing up at Kinshiro. "Scarlet is Yumoto Hakone, Cerulean is En Yufuin, Sulfur is Io Naruko, and Zaou Ryuu is Vesta. Mr Tawarayama is… Possessed by the pink Wombat creature. He's the one that gave us powers, like Lord Zundar gave to us. I don't know how we can defeat them besides murdering them."

"And that's out of the question." Akoya finished for Atsushi. "I'd rather not murder anyone to reach our goal. We just have to find a way to take away their powers."

"Exactly." Atsushi responded, sighing. "Let's just transform now and create a monster out of someone. We can find out how to defeat them while they fight the monster.

"They're gonna send a monster out again! We should transform now!" Yumoto yell sounded out from the Earth Defense Club's room.

"They've already caught on. They know. They know who we are. They must have… Spied on me, or followed me, or something like that! Damnit!" Atsushi yelled, slamming his hand onto the table. "We have to kill them. It's the only way."

"Calm down, Atsushi. Killing them isn't the answer." Akoya crossed his arms.

"Yumoto is stupid. He'll be the easiest to take out." Atsushi had started to shake as he spoke.

"We're not killing anyone." Kinshiro calmly stated.

"Then how do we defeat them? Do we rip off their bracelets and smash them?" A smile crept onto Kinshiro's face as Atsushi talked.

"That could work." Akoya too began to smile, glancing at Kinshiro. "I think we have a plan."

"I can't hurt Atsushi." The usually lethargic En said, looking at the floor. "He's my best friend." 

"We won't have to hurt Atsushi." Zaou reassured the older boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We just have to find a way to take away his powers."

"But how do we—" En began before their bracelets went off.

"A monster! We have to go defeat it!" Yumoto enthusiastically yelled as he jumped up.

"But what about Atsushi? Don't we have to help him?" Zaou replied, standing up as well.

"There's people out there that could get hurt if we don't help them! Atsushi will have to wait! Now, transform!" Yumoto smiled. "Love making!" 

"A marker? A giant marker? Why are all of our monsters so ridiculous?" Atsushi sighed, shaking his head.

"There they are." Kinshiro said, ignoring Atsushi's statement. 

"I'm going to go get a better look." Atsushi opened the window the quartet was staring down from and jumped down. He stared at the monster as it threw different coloured markers at students. "The hell? So they get extreme emotions from the colour they're hit with, then…? That's really weird." He glanced from Battle Lover to Battle Lover, a confused look on his face. Cerulean was crying, Scarlet was stomping in a circle, Vesta was laughing and blushing, and Sulfur was looking around nervously. "This could be our chance! Yes!" Atsushi jumped back into the student council room, smiling. "This is our chance! We can defeat them while they're down!"

"Scarlet doesn't look down. He's fighting the monster." Kinshiro said, his eyes narrowing. "We can't get them now. Let them defeat the monster and once they think they're done, we jump in and attack ourselves. This could be our best chance to destroy their bracelets."

~Aaaaand another cliffhanger! I was planning on making this longer, but I wanted to post something before I went to bed tonight. I recently re-enrolled in school and also got a dog so I've been busy, but I'll still be writing. Oh, but there's a catch—the next chapter is the last! That's right, Turn to Dark is ending! All (semi)good things must come to an end, so hopefully it'll go out with a bang! WILL ATSUSHI DEFEAT HIS FRIENDS? WILL THE BATTLE LOVERS REMAIN THE VICTORS? LEAVE A REVIEW AND SEE NEXT TIME O K!


	6. Sixth End

"This could be our best chance to destroy their bracelets." Kinshiro stated in a monotone.

"Wait... We're not going to kill them, right?" Atsushi stuttered, obviously nervous about the newly planned plot. It almost seemed that he was back to his normal self for a moment.

"Of course not. We wouldn't go that low." Akoya responded coolly. "We're just going to smash their bracelets. That will destroy their power and there will be no one in our way."

"Alright… Let's do this, then." Atsushi mumbled, looking at the ground. "We should get them down and then smash their bracelets. They've defeated the monster."

"That sounds like a good idea. Now…" Akoya said, smirking. Kinshiro fired a beam down at the exhausted Battle Lovers, causing the group to go flying as the blast hit right next to them.

"It really is Atsushi. Atsushi is our enemy." En said in shock as he sat up. He was staring up at the quartet standing on the roof.

"There's nothing we can do right now! We have to find a way to save him!" Yumoto exclaimed in reply, jumping up. Zaou opened his mouth to speak, but stopped once Atsushi jumped down and glared at them.

"Why do you meddle with our plans? We want a perfect world that we rule over. You're in the way." Atsushi growled. En suddenly ran up to Atsushi, shaking him.

"Atsushi, you're crazy! You're an heir to the throne of love, a Battle Lover!" Zaou yelled. He gasped in surprise as a fist collided with En's face.

"Don't touch me! Today is the last free day the Earth has!" Atsushi cried.

"We will conquer this earth! You lowly Battle Lovers will not get in our way again!" Kinshiro shouted, watching as Atsushi punched En.

"Why? Why are you doing this? We're your friends, aren't we?!" Zaou said in shock.

"Friends? Who would be friends with you? Scarlet is whiny and stupid, Sulfur is greedy, Vesta is a pervert, and Cerulean is a lazy piece of shit! Why would I ever associate with you?!" Atsushi screamed furiously. "You're all annoying, obnoxious, and idiots! Just give up and get out of our way!" Atsushi jumped back up onto the roof and shot another beam at the team. En stood frozen in shock of what his best friend had just said, directly in the way of the beam.

"My, that was crude." Akoya sighed, shaking his head. "A little over the top. We're supposed to be the civilized ones here, Atsushi."

"I can't stand them. I'm not their friend. They act like I'm one of them. Not anymore. We will conquer this earth." Atsushi said, repeating what Kinshiro said earlier.

"Yes, but calling them names is not our way. Just attack them and smash their bracelets. It'll take away their power." Akoya responded boredly.

"Fine, fine… They're in shock from my words, at least. I think that was the last thing they were hoping to hear." Atsushi mumbled, calming down a bit.

"Watch out, Cerulean!" Yumoto cried, pushing the older teen out of the way of a beam.

"What's happening?" A small pink creature walked by Zaou's feet, yawning. "The noise woke me from my nap."

"Atsushi really is an enemy, and he's trying to kill us!" Zaou exclaimed, glancing back and forth between Wombat and Atsushi. "What do we do?!" 

"Atsushi really is an enemy?! Then…" Wombat glanced up at Atsushi, the light reflecting off of his hand catching his eye. "Smash that ring! It'll take away his powers!"

"How can you see the ring?" En said in an inappropriately calm voice.

"Now's not the time for questions! We have to destroy it and return him to the Battle Lovers!" Wombat yelled, waving his arms wildly.

"We have to!" Io finally spoke up, dodging a blast thrown down at him. The four Battle Lovers looked at each other before jumping up onto the roof of the school.

"Why won't you just give up? There's no way you can stop us!" Kinshiro bellowed, having finally snapped.

"We don't need to!" Yumoto responded, summoning his wand and firing a blast at the silver haired teen. Kinshiro jumped back, his expression contorting into one of rage.

"Damnit!" Atsushi suddenly charged at Yumoto, grabbing his wrist. "You won't get in the way any longer!"

"En, now!" Zaou screamed as En ran behind Atsushi and grasped tightly onto his wrist. He roughly yanked on the ring, pulling it off of his finger and throwing it on the ground.

"Io, now you!" En yelled, watching as Atsushi transformed back into his normal form. Io summoned his own wand, blasting the ring. Atsushi suddenly fell to his knees, collapsing onto the ground.

"We should retreat." Akoya said in his usual calm manner.

"Yes, we should." Ibushi agreed, grabbing Kinshiro's arm. "Let's go."

"Tch." Kinshiro groaned, backing up. "We will beat you. Just wait."

The trio jumped down away from the four Battle Lovers and Atsushi.

"Atsushi!" Yumoto cried out, hugging the unconscious boy. "Don't die on me, Atsushi!"

"He's fine. He's just sleeping. We should get him back to the nurse's office." Io stated, kneeling down and picking him up. 

"We did it. We got Atsushi back." En said, shakily sitting down in one of the chairs in the clean looking room.

"He should be back to normal when he wakes up." Wombat explained, curling up into the lap of the dead teacher that was sitting nearby.

"So this is all over..." Zaou sighed, glancing at the sleeping boy.

"We still have to find out who they are and defeat them. It really isn't over…" Io looked at Wombat with a stressed look on his face.

"Ngh… Where… Am I?" Atsushi groaned, starting to sit up. "Ugh, my head hurts…"

"He's awake! Atsushi, you're okay!" Yumoto cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened…?"

"You—" Yumoto began, but was quickly cut off.

"You slipped in the club room and hit your head." En said, wearing his usual bored expression. "You okay?"

"My head hurts a lot, but otherwise, I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"About three hours." En calmly replied. "What do you remember?"

"Grumpily walking out of the school after an argument… Ugh. My head is killing me."

"That was a few days ago. You have some memory loss, apparently."

"We should get you home so you can rest comfortably." Zaou chimed in, standing up.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Kinshiro, it isn't a problem. We're still strong." Ibushi said, sitting in one of the plush chairs in the student council room. Kinshiro slammed his fist against the desk, scowling and grinding his teeth.

Kinshiro finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"He was never a real member anyway.

~~~fanAaaaand we're done! That's it! Turn to Dark is over! It was a good run, in my opinion. I wrote this in a hurry, so I'm just sitting here hoping it was okay. It's kinda sad that this is over after about a month. There's probably gonna be a Kinshiro/Atsushi spinoff taking place after the events of Turn to Dark, so stay tuned for that. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, followed, etc.! You all mean so much to me. Anyway, I have to go wash my hands because my dog just sneezed on me. Thanks again!

-Zaito


End file.
